


Vegeta Loves his Little Cub Named Trunks (Old Work)

by Pie555



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bubble Bath, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Saiyan Culture, Shotacon, Spanking, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yaoi, wedgies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie555/pseuds/Pie555
Summary: Some adorable short stories of Vegeta and his little cub Trunks. Featuring cuddling, bath time, some fatherly spankings and some heated sex. I aim to produce some much needed Vegeta x Trunks Content to the Dragon Ball Fandom.Warnings: Underage Sex/Sexual Activity/Nudity/Incest.|Other Info| The first nine chapters of this fic were written along time ago on fanfiction.net where I was very much a beginner. So expect earlier chapters to not be up to par to my future works!!!





	1. Chapter 1 (Fluff and nudity)

Vegeta let out a small sigh. He couldn't sleep. Not yet anyway. He turned his head to the right to see his mate, his _wife_. Vegeta smiled ruefully at the word 'wife'. Damn women, each day making him more of a earthling then a Saiyan. No that was a lie, Vegeta thought. She respected his Saiyan heritage. He was just respecting her Earthling heritage in return.

He focused on her. She was adorably curled up around his arm and her head rested on his shoulder. How she loved him was a mystery. But damn did he love her. His face turned to look at the corner of the wall as it took a more serious look. In the direction he was looking was where his son, Trunks resided in his room, sleeping. Not very well, Vegeta thought. He turned back to his wife and gently moved her head to rest on her pillow and moved her arms away from his own so he could get up. Finally he slid out of bed, covering her with their blankets before he silently walked out of their room and towards his son's.

He traversed silently through the dark into the hallway and then to outside his son's door. He opened the door, its well oiled hinges letting out not a creak. His eye's, already well adjusted could see his son clearly. Only he could tell that his son was in a silent distress. His Ki was fluctuating and his body language, even if he was Unconscious, showed it clearly.

He stood there silently, with his arms crossed just watching, and thinking. As he felt small arms wrap around him from behind and a voice speak he lowered his head and let out a small sigh.

''Vegeta, what's wrong?'' Bulma's voice whispered to him. Her tone soft and concerned, yet knowing, as their hands connected. Vegeta caressed her soft hands. ''It's Trunks, a nightmare...'' He whispered before he paused for a second. ''I dont know if I can help him. I dont know if im good enough. I've been a terrible father to him.'' Vegeta said to her, a tone of helplessness mixing in with his voice.

Bulma put her head to his back and shook her head no. ''No, you're everything to him. He loves you, respects you, cares about you...'' Her tone turned playful. ''Even when he gets on your nerves, becomes naughty and you have to punish him. He loves you for it.'' She said.

Vegeta felt a smile tug at his lips. ''It seems almost like he is begging for it sometimes...'' Bulma cut in. ''It's because he is, he wont admit it, not even to himself.'' Vegeta smiled more as he knew where this was coming to. ''He is so much like...'' ''Like me.'' Vegeta finished as a small laugh came from him. He turned to her and captured her lips. ''I might not come back to bed.....'' Vegeta trailed off.

Bulma let out a lady like chuckle. ''Go get him big guy. I can let you go for a night. See yeah.'' She said as she went back to their bedroom.

Vegeta turned to look at Trunks again. An air of confidence surrounded and filled him. He walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He went to his son's lamp and turned it on. A yellow light illuminated the room now. He could see small beads of sweat on Trunks forehead. He went to the window and opened it more. He went back to Trunks bedside and sat on the bed. He saw tears coming from his son as he began to cry in his sleep. Vegeta put his hands on the boys shoulders and roused him. ''Trunks, wake up son.'' He said.

Trunks cried and shouted louder as he felt Majin Buu's hand grab his shoulders and everything became so much more real. ''NOOOOO DONT!'' He screamed and cried at his loudest as the dream became so real that Majin Buu was in his room, then he choked as the pink monster disappeared to reveal his father.

Vegeta saw Trunks eyes open and he began to cry and scream. A look of terror in his unfocused eyes. The boy sat up as instantly his eyes became focused and locked on with his.

''D-dad..?'' Trunks said uncertain as he forced away his tears and began to hid his emotions and push his black shirt down to cover himself as he slept without pants or underwear on and was nude below the waist. He looked away ashamed.

Vegeta cupped the boy's chin and made him look at him. ''Trunks, its okay to cry right now.'' Vegeta said.

Trunks felt everything in him crash as he was given permission to cry. ''Daddy!'' He shouted as hugged and tried to force his face into his father's chest. He cried and sobbed as he was hugged back. He wasnt normally like this.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around his son. ''Its okay Trunks.'' He said as he pulled his legs onto the bed and crossed them. He pulled and sat his son on his lap as he rubbed his back and held his head precisely to his shoulder. He let his son let out his tears. ''Tell me about it.'' Vegeta said calmly to his son.

Trunks told Vegeta about his nightmare. After that he had started to settle down. Tears still stained his cheeks as he held onto his dad. He felt safe in his arms. ''Don't go.'' Trunks said helplessly.

''I wont.'' Vegeta assured his son softly. Feeling his sweaty shirt he removed it.

Trunks blushed as he was completely naked in front of his father. ''Daaad...'' Trunks whined embarrassed.

Vegeta shushed his son as he slipped off his own black boxer briefs so he was nude. He laid his son down in his bed and shifted next to him then pulled him on top of him. ''This is how proper Saiyan's sleep

Trunks snuggled up to his father quickly and relaxed when he was held again. He clutched his dad as he was laid on top.

Vegeta held his son to him expertly with one hand on his backside and another on his back so he wouldn't slide off. He pulled the covers on top of them and turned of the night. ''Better?'' Vegeta asked.

Trunks felt a wave of exhaustion take over him. It had been quite the ordeal. He nodded. ''Huh huh...I love you dad.'' Trunks said sleepily.

Vegeta kissed his son's forehead. ''I love you too Trunks. Goodnight.'' He said.

Trunks smiled. ''G'night daddy.'' He kissed his dad on the cheek before he rested his head back in his shoulder and fell asleep completely at peace..


	2. Chapter 2 (Spanking)

''D-dad!? Come on what are you doing? Let gooo~'' Trunks whined as he was pulled by his arm out of the gravity chamber and through the back yard, seeing how he was being pulled to a yawn chair he put a hand back to cover his butt and tried to pull his arm back but his father's grip was unyielding.

''No.'' Vegeta said sharply as he tugged the boy harder.

Trunks tried to dig his heels into the ground. ''Come on I dont want a spanking! What did I even do!'' Trunks shouted. His tone layered in defiance and, mostly, the fear of that of a little boy about to get a bare butt spanking!

* * *

_A small beep beep sound from his mates watch altered his sense's her. ''What was that?'' Vegeta asked as he swallowed a food item whole._

_Bulma had gone white. ''Oh my god Vegeta! Trunks just primed the Gravity Machine for over 700 G's! You got to stop him!'' She shouted in fear. Vegeta had dropped his glass and with a small curse. ''Shit.'' Under his breath he had bolted to the chamber._

_''Trunks!'' He yelled as he ripped the door off its hinges. He through the door to the side and bolted to the console as the lights started to turn red and punched the 'cancel' button. Destroying part of the console. He looked at the console and with a small scan of it saw in fear that Trunks had typed in 750 G's. ''Trunks!'' He yelled as he turned in fury. ''Why did you put it so damn High! Answer me NOW!'' He ordered with a shout._

_''W-what do you mean I put it at Two Fifty..'' Trunks said a little frightened but he gathered his confidence even as his father's face showed fear. ''Why the hell did you do that fo-H-Hey!'' Trunks went from accusing to surprised as his father's face turned to cool anger and disappointment and his wrist was roughly grabbed and he was pulled._

* * *

Seeing that number and then hearing his son's confusion of what he had did had put true fear in him. At first he had become angry as he pulled the boy along but then it left as he felt a revelation go through him as well as disappointment. A revelation that Trunks, even through his courage and bravery in front of Majin Buu and strength for his age. He was an 8 year old little boy. And he felt disappointed in himself for forgetting that and for letting his _8 year old son_ use without a second thought a machine capable of killing him. But he showed Trunks how to use the machine! And for him to make such a careless mistake of mixing a 2 with a 7, oh it made his blood boil, but...maybe he hadn't showed it clearly enough to him. But as he hardened his face and turned to face his son, he knew that wasnt going to stop him from whipping his ass for making such a STUPID mistake.

As his father turned and looked at him he quieted.

''Trunks.'' Vegeta said calmly and straightforward. ''You put the machine at 750 G's. You almost died.'' Vegeta said.

Everything kind of froze for Trunks. ''What?'' He whispered fearfully as shock coursed through him.

Vegeta sat down on the armless lawn chair and pulled his son over his lap. He secured him over his lap as he began to undo his orange belt. ''You almost killed yourself Trunks.'' Vegeta said as he finished drawing Trunks Pant Gi and underwear down to his ankles. He raised his hand and slapped it down hard on Trunks left buttcheek leaving a pink hand print before he did the same on the other side.

Trunks overcame his shock as he began to struggle as his pale ass was bared. ''No wait a seco- Ouch! Ow! Noooo!'' Trunks howled as stinging swats started to crash against his bared ass. He began to kick he feet and legs but those were trapped.

Vegeta raised his hand up and down as he covered his son's small butt with slaps.

Trunks went to reach back to shield his cheeks but his Father simply grabbed his arm and pulled it to his lower back. ''Ow ow! Dad stop it!'' He whined as he tried to get off his dad's lap.

Vegeta saw out the corner of his eye as Trunks Gi and underwear went flying off to halfway across the yard. He spanked with purpose to turn Trunks bottom fiery red and to bring tears, snot and sobbs out of him.

Trunks clenched his cheeks and hands as he gritted his teeth as his butt took more punishment. That failed and went to pleading for mercy. ''Im sorry im sorry! I didnt know I set it that High-Ow! I wont do it again daaad im soooorry!'' Trunks pleaded as he felt tears come to his eye. As the more spanks piled on he lowered his head as tears began to trail down his cheeks and drip onto the green grass. As his poor buttcheeks turned red he felt himself began to cry.

Vegeta secured his hold on his son as he moved his hand up to be actually holding his son's hand to his back instead of his wrist he went lower to hus under cheeks and sitspots.

Trunks began to weep pitfully as snot filled his nose. He cried out loudly as he tried his best to escape but went limp again to simply cry and sob.

Vegeta kept up the painful beat as he began to lecture. ''Trunks im so disappointed in you. You nearly died because you didn't check your inputs in the machine. I made a mistake to trust you to use it alone unsupervised. Had your mother not worn that watch that notified her you would have been crushed to death in that chamber, nothing but a bloody broken mess. You dont ever enter that chamber without me again understand?'' Vegeta asked as he implemented Ki in his arm to increase the power and speed of his spanks.

Trunks had truly broken to his father's powerful palm. Unable to control his sobbing he cried out and promised his very soul that he would never do it again. ''I promise I wont ever go in there again with out you daddy! Im sorry im sorry...'' Trunks had quieted to just become a blubbering, bawling mess.

Vegeta gave his son the hardest last set of spanks to his bottom and sit spots. The skin was a shade of deep dark red.

Trunks howled at the last ones, letting the heavens themselves know how truly sorry and remorseful he was. His eye's were puffy and bloodshot as tears continued to stream down his cheeks that were flushed red. He was also sweaty from the exertion. His hair damp with sweat dripping to the ground and down his clothes. His body felt like a furnace while his ass felt like he had sat on Planet's Vegeta's sun for a couple months! This was by far the hardest his father had ever gotten him. And he truly felt like he deserved every bit of it.

Vegeta rubbed his son's back as he let go of his. As he stroked his damp hair Vegeta helped his out of his heavy and thick Gi Jacket leaving him nude. Thankfully the two were in the privacy of their backyard. Vegeta picked up his naked son and in a rare moment of fatherly love he hugged the boy close to his chest as he leaned down back on the lawn chair.

Trunks instantly latched onto his father as he shook from the strain of all his crying and the pain of the spanking. He leaned on his dad as he buried his head in his shoulder. ''Im sorry daddy. I didn't mean to almost kill myself. Please forgive me.'' Trunks said as he cried into his father's should.

Vegeta held the boy to him as he rubbed the back of his head. ''I forgive you son. Everything is allright now. You took that spanking like a true Saiyan warrior. Again you show me why im so proud of you, my son.''

Trunks sniffled as he calmed down. ''You dont hate me...?'' Trunks asked unsure.

Vegeta shook his head. ''No Trunks, I love you.'' Vegeta assured.

Trunks felt new tears come to his eyes. Tears of happiness, joy and relief. ''I love you to dad. Your everything to me. Don't forget that 'kay?'' Trunks asked with a sniffle.

Vegeta held the boy close to him so his mouth was right at his ear. ''I won't, I promise.'' Vegeta then gave his son's forehead a gentle kiss then just held him tighter. His strong arms acting like a shield, protecting him from all and any harm.

Trunks closed his eyes as more tears came to him and he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3 (Bathtime/Fluff)

Sweat dripped from Vegeta's nose. He had to wipe his eyes as sweat got into them and they stung. As he got the sweat out of his eye he glanced at the clock. 11:45. Way past Trunks bed time. As he thought that he heard a thump as his son fell on his back. He sighed. ''Gravity disengage.'' he ordered. As the gravity cleared he fell to a knee.

''I-I can keep going dad...'' Trunks coughed, his throat and mouth was so dry. ''Im..not done.'' Trunks said as he tried to convince his father, but it was obvious he couldn't.

''No.'' Vegeta said sharply. ''Were done here.'' Vegeta said as he opened the panel and grabbed two gallons of cold water. He limped over to his son. His Gi was soaked through with sweat. He was obviously dehydrated. Vegeta used his teeth to rip off the caps. With one hand he poured half a gallon over himself and with the other hand poured the cold water over his son. He chuckled as he sputtered. He sat the half empty jug next to his prone son. ''Drink.'' He ordered.

After sputtering from having cold water dumped on him, which he had to admit he was glad for. He accepted his father's order and began to weakly drink. He gained strength as he drank until it was empty.

Meanwhile Vegeta had turned on the air conditioning.

Trunks and Vegeta both had goosebumps raise on their arms. Trunks tried to get himself up but stopped when his father signaled him to.

Vegeta kneeled down and picked up his son.

Trunks blushed faintly but wrapped his arms around his father's neck and legs around his waist. His father supported him by his backside.. He leaned his head forward. Resting it on his dad's sweaty chest. He took deep breaths to get more air in his lungs. ''Where we going?'' Trunks asked tiredly, his voice muffled because his face was in his father's chest.

''Bath, you stink.'' Vegeta said plainly as he carried Trunks into the house.

Trunks blushed. ''You stink to.'' Trunks shot back childishly but he didn't really mean it.

''Heh.'' Vegeta let a lazy smirk appear. ''I may be tired but I still have enough in me to spank you.'' Vegeta said offhandedly.

Trunks eeped as his blush spread further. ''Nooo dont. Im sorry.'' Trunks whined but he was so tired it just made him look really cute.

''I wont.'' Vegeta assured as they got to the bathroom. He sat Trunks down on the edge of the tub and helped the sleepy boy out of his boots and socks then his Gi and pants. He tugged down his son's underwear baring him completely naked. He through the clothes in the hamper before he peeled off his blue spandex, gloves and boots. He put that to in the hamper.

Trunks yawned and began to sway only for him to be woken up by a small spray of cold water in his face.

When Vegeta saw his son sway he gave Trunks a spray of cold water to his face. As his son sputtered he began to feel the bath tub. It was filled with in seconds. He stepped into the bathtub before he picked Trunks up and sat the boy on his lap, the water coming up to their pecs. ''Hold your breath.'' vegeta warned.

Trunks quickly held his breath and closed his eyes as he was leaned back and was submerged in the water. As he was brought up he kept his eyes closed as shampoo was squirted on his head and his father's calloused fingers began to massage his scalp. ''Hmm..'' Trunks hummed in satisfaction as he was treated like...well a prince. ''Im sorry for not lasting long enough dad...'' he said sadly.

Vegeta huffed. ''No need to be. I pushed you to far. Its past your bedtime. Your mother will kill me.'' Vegeta said with a smirk as he suds up'ed his son's lavender hair. ''Hold your breath...'' Vegeta warned again as he dipped his son underwater and scrubbed his head to get rid of all the shampoo.

Trunks giggled softly as he kept his eyes closed. ''Dont worry daddy I will protect you...'' Trunks assured not even realizing he said 'daddy'. He held his breath as he was put under. When he came back up he shook his head to get rid of all the extra water. He opened his eyes to see his father's gentle smile.\

Vegeta's heart warmed at being called 'Daddy'. Ever since Majin Buu, he held his family closer, cared for them more. And accepted their love for each other. He had a small smile on his face as his son opened his eyes. ''Thanks, I could use it.'' Vegeta said as he soaped up his hands with body wash before scrubbing Trunks upper body. He started with his neck which got Trunks giggling and trying to escape from his hands. He moved down to his chest, lathering up his son's body. ''Put your hands up.'' Vegeta said.

Trunks bit his lip as he did. His underarms were always very ticklish especially to his father's talented callused fingers. As his sides and underarms were soaped up he giggled and laughed as he squirmed at the ticklish feeling of his dads fingers dancing over his skin. ''Noo dad stop that your doing that on, hehe, on purpose!'' Trunks laughed again.

Vegeta smirked. ''Maybe I am. You cant stop me anyway's.'' Vegeta said before he finished his ticklish torture. He rinsed his son's body of the soap. With a tap of his son's butt he said. ''Kneel up.''

Trunks blushed as he knew what was coming up but shifted so he was kneeling so his little penis and scrotum was exposed.

Vegeta soaped up his hands again and them began to wash his son's privates. He rolled his son's balls with his fingers while he stroked his shaft to soap it up.

Trunks bit his lip as his privates were touched. ''Hmm daad this is embarrassing. It feels a little weird to...'' Trunks said as his penis rose up, his cute little pink head poked out from his foreskin.

Vegeta stroked his son one last time before he stopped. He had his son sit back down on his lap so the water washed off the soap. ''Im going to have to explain that to you sometime.'' Vegeta said quietly.

Trunks cocked his eyebrow. ''What do yay mean?'' He asked.

Vegeta shook his head. ''Not now son.'' Vegeta said before he began to wash himself. In a few minutes he was clean and was standing them both up and out of the tub. He wrapped his son in a soft fluffy towel and dried him off.

Trunks giggled as the fluffy towel tickled him. He loved this side of his dad. Where they were alone and it was night and things were unwinding.

Vegeta finished with his son and then Ki dried himself with one show off with his power. The two naked males walked to the youngest bedroom. Vegeta holding his son's hand on the trip. Once at the bed Vegeta pulled back the covers and laid his son down in it. He then walked to the other side and slipped in himself. He turned to his side as Trunks scooted over to him and curled up his smaller body so he could be held by his father's large and strong arms.

Trunks snuggled up to his warm dad. He could hear his strong heart beat and that soothed him. ''Good night dad. I love you...'' Trunks said sleepily.

Vegeta held him tighter. ''Good night son, I love you to.'' He kissed the top of his sons forehead. He and his son both relaxed before they fell asleep together. Both having sweet dreams that night.


	4. Chapter 4 (Christmas Cuddles)

When Vegeta couldn't train, it was almost always impossible to get himself to fall asleep at night. He would lay awake with restless energy trembling under his flesh, just waiting to be used. After nearly a decade of training himself to near death every day in the Gravity Chamber his wife built and then falling in bed just as his body and mind finally couldn't hold out any longer and had to turn off and sleep, it was just impossible to drift to sleep with all of that unspent energy. So when the Worst Winter that had hit West City in all of history not only knocked out power for most of the city, but had frozen the circuitry inside the Gravity Room leaving it unusable, Vegeta was left wide awake in his dark bedroom alone, with just the soft moonlight slipping in through the curtains and the soft howl of the wind hitting the side of the house to keep him company.

Vegeta groaned in bored and restless torture he was in. He shifted and stuck his right arm under the back of the pillow as he stared aimlessly at the ceiling, his bare upper chest being revealed as the blankets slipped down a little. At least it was nice and warm in the room. The back up Generator's powered the strong furnace keeping the building warm from the frozen wasteland outside.

_Tap Tap_

''Dad...are you awake?'' Trunks whispered shyly as he opened the door a bit after gently knocking and poked part of his head inside. The moonlight lingered on a small part of his face showing that the 7 year old was blushing a gentle pink. Trunks nervously bit his lip.

Vegeta glanced at the door and frowned a bit as he saw his boy. ''Im awake, what is it Trunks? Its after your bed time.'' Vegeta reminded relaxed but curious.

Trunks stepped into the room and closed the door behind him before sneaking over to his dad's bed. He wore a pajama shirt with reindeer on them and Pajama pants with Santa hats on them. Once he was next to his father's bed he held his hands behind his back in a fit of shyness. ''Can I sleep with you tonight dad...its cold in my room.'' Trunks said as he looked away, his cheeks burning a bit brighter. The lie was obvious.

Eyeing his son's stupidly cute outfit Vegeta remembered that Christmas was in a few days. Another earthling Holiday that he didn't care about very much. Just like with all the other's he had ignored most of it, only participating in a few of them in a small way, other then Thanksgiving, He liked that Holiday, and while he didnt thank any of the earthling god's for the food, he did internally give his respects and thanks to his fallen race, its mighty and Legendary warrior's and to his Saiyan Gods, of which would be feasting with other renowned Warrior's of the Saiyan Race in Galick, the God of Great War and Death's Mead Hall and Arena. The Saiyan Afterlife.

Closing his eyes he gestured for Trunks to crawl in. ''Sure, get in.'' Vegeta said lazily. He could feel his son smile before the boy crawled over him before nestling into his left side. Vegeta wrapped his muscular arm around his son, holding the boy tight to his side while Trunks rested his head on his chest and pulled the blankets up to his neck.

Trunks smiled once he was curled up tight to his dad, he nuzzled deeper into his father's warmth as he sighed happily. Trunks took in a deep breath of his dad's scent. ''Thanks dad.'' Trunks whispered softly. He felt safe in his dad's arms.

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he held his boy a bit tighter, his hand patting his son's rear in a fatherly way. ''Go to sleep Trunks.'' Vegeta said simply.

Trunks smiled and giggled softly as his rear was patted. He already knew the hidden meaning behind his dad's words. ''Love you to dad~.'' Trunks said teasingly.

It was Vegeta's time to blush pink while his son faded asleep next. Damn brat...


	5. Chapter 5 (Spanking)

8 Year Old Trunks was back at it again pulling another prank on one Sunday Morning. Since his dad, The Prince of All Saiyan's was out sparring with Gohan's new 'mystic' form. He got the idea that his dad would be his next prank victim. Plus, there was no way he would be caught either. So it was a win win. The Lavender haired trouble maker was on his hands and knee's, his lower half, including his raised butt was poking out from under the Computer Console which he had broken into.

''Hehehe, your never going to know what hit you dad.'' Trunks snickered as he re-wired the wires under the computer. He had gotten a great brain from his mother allowing him to even be able to do the delicate work on the super computer. Not that it was really hard. He just had to re-direct the power supply and key Logging function's to a different Keys while by passing some safety commands.

In simpler terms. When Vegeta next turned on the machine for his warm up, he would be hit by gravity meant for his super Saiyan form and face plant right on the floor! Plus, It would all be recorded to Trunks computer upstairs so he could watch it over and over again.

Only two problems. One, since he was so occupied with his work, he never sensed his dad coming home early for some really training. (Chi-Chi had interrupted their spar and ordered Gohan to go back inside and study, leaving Vegeta to have to go home and train on his own.)

The second problem? Well Trunks accidentally mixed up a few wires. ''And last one...goes here.'' Trunks said smiling as he connected the last wire a few moments Vegeta had entered the chamber to see Trunks messing with his precious Gravity chamber.

The moment the wire was plugged in, there was a flash of smoke and a BOOM as the computer exploded, Trunks jumping and hitting his head. ''OWwwwww... what the heck...uh oh..'' Trunks murmured from inside the machine. He needed to run quick before his dad got back!

The lights and power in the room died until the back up power generator turned them back on. Thankfully the explosion was harmless to Trunks, but the computer was fried and busted. ''Got to run got to run..'' Trunks said scurrying out of the machine, not yet seeing his dad

Vegeta's mouth moved but nothing came out as he looked at the destroyed equipment. Looking his eyes on his son's rear he felt anger fill him. He stomped foreward and grabbed his son by the scruff of his neck and lifted him. ''Trunks! What the hell were you thinking you brat!'' Vegeta snarled as he turned his son around so the their faces were a few inches apart.

Feeling the hand on the back of his neck he yelped as he was lifted off the ground, his feet kicking and his hips wiggling. ''Eee H-hey the heck! Let me dow-...Uh...'' Trunks froze as he came face to face with his dad. He gulped audibly as he saw his dad's angry expression. A nervous smile spread across his face as he chuckled. ''Um..hehe...H-Hey dad..um..how are you doing? Your...back early...hehe'' Trunks said as he closed his eyes and tried to put on a happy smile, like he hadn't just been caught.

Vegeta growled deep in his throat at his boy. ''Trunks...your in for it now.'' Vegeta said in a deadly serious voice. It promised pain!

Trunks opened his eyes and shrunk away as his butt clenched tightly in fear. ''W-wait a second..I..it was...It was an accident I swear! I didnt do anything!'' Trunks squeaked out as he tried to wiggle and get away. His father was carrying him to the bench running across the wall. And he had a sinking feeling in his gut about what was about to happen. ''Dad what are you doing?'' Trunks said still struggling.

Vegeta glared at his son as he approached the bench. ''Im going to give you a WELL Deserved Spanking brat.'' Vegeta said sitting down before dropping his son across his lap. In a second he had Trunks right wrist trapped behind his back, which pushed his green hoodie up to his lower shoulder's while his right leg trapped both of his son's.

''Nooooooooo Dad not that! Im to Old for those!'' Trunks whined hearing the dreaded 'S' Word. He struggled and kicked as he was dropped. Trunks reached back with his right hand to try and cover his clenching butt cheeks before it was trapped behind his back. Then his legs were trapped under his dad's strong one. Looking back he shook his head with a wild blush on his face. ''Come on daaaaaaaaaaaaad! Cant we talk about thisssssSSS Ouch! Yeow! EEi! That stings daaaad!'' Trunks tried to beg before the seat of his blue shorts were being slapped and spanked. He bucked and tried to wiggle as his dad's heavy palm connected with his butt. His butt beginning to sting. His shorts and underwear felt like they were offering zero protection from the hard spanks.

Vegeta's face was stuck in an permeate scowl of anger. The broken computer console on the edge of his vision only increasing his anger, causing him to spank harder and faster.

Trunks was starting to really feel the heat now. His butt was burning and he couldn't hide his yelps and squeals of pain. ''Owie! Ahh! Ouch! It hurts it huuuurts! Stop daa-Owwwwwwwwwwww!'' Trunks howled at a particular stinging slap to his sit spots.

Vegeta huffed. ''Brat if you think this hurts just you wait till we get to the real stuff.'' Vegeta said as he smiled evilly. Punishing his brat of a son making him feel better. He stopped and grabbed his son's pants and underwear by the waistband and yanked them down quick to his ankles. Two clenching and unclenching bright Pink bun's popping into view with a little jiggle. Trunks Saiyan Genetics's and hard training gifting him with a pair of round and proud pair bubble buttcheeks.

Trunks eyes widened as he felt the cool air coming from the outside wash over his hot bare bun's and legs. His face flushed red with humiliation and shame seeing as he was being spanked bare butt by his dad! The man he idolized and fought so hard to gain his pride. Being seen in such a humilating and shameful position made him feel like a little boy unworthy of his Saiyan heritage. Guilt started to fill his mind making his eyes glisten with tears. Still he had some pride left so he bucked and wiggled. ''P-Pull those back up! Dont spank me bare!'' Trunks pleaded in a shaky voice.

It was for naught though as hard spanks landed ruthlessly against his bare butt. The pain was so much worse without any protection. It didnt take long for the strong slaps to turn Trunks booty into two swollen tomato's. Trunks broke down into guilty tears and crying as he held onto his daddy's leg while he was punished for his naughty behavior. As his father's hand punished his sit spots and thighs into a blazing red Trunks went limp as he accepted his right full punishment.

Vegeta gave a fatherly smile as his son broke down and cried while letting go of any resistance. His son's rear clenching out of habit while it absorbed more punishment. Vegeta gave his finals spanks before stopping. He shook his gloved hand while letting his son cry for a bit. He could see that his son was crying away his guilt and learning from it. Taking a calming breath Vegeta spoke. ''What did you learn Trunks.'' He said sternly.

Trunks sniffled and looked down as he used his free hand to wipe his tears away, only for more to replace them. ''T-To not mess with your equipment s-sir.'' He said shakily. He felt awful. Now his father was ashamed of him.

Before that thought could fully form Vegeta spoke while revealing his son's legs and arm. ''Good, I expect you to keep your vow. But you did well son, im proud of you.'' Vegeta said as he stood his son up on his feet so he was standing in between his legs. His pants and underwear around his ankles. Vegeta closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his boy and held him in a fatherly hug. He ran his fingers through Trunks soft and slightly sweaty hair as his son nuzzled into his neck. ''I love you. I dont hate you.'' He said firmly.

Trunks eyes widened at the words and caused more tears to slip from his eyes. His arms wrapped around his dad's neck as he buried his face in his dad's neck. ''I love you to daddy.'' Trunks said sniffling. Any shyness was gone so the child within called his dad by what he truly was. ''Im sorry.'' He said softly.

Vegeta patted his son's back before rubbing small circles on his son's back. ''I forgive you, dont worry about it.'' Knowing he owned his son something he sighed silently. ''You can sleep with me tonight...the real way.'' Vegeta said softly. A blush tinting his face. The real way being the both of them cuddling together completely nude, sadly without their tails they couldn't truly finish the ritual, but it still meant a great deal. Something Human's wouldnt understand. But to Saiyan's, a special tradition.

Trunks eyes widened. They hadn't done that since Buu attacked Earth! It was a sacred bonding act between the two. He smiled happily despite the sting in his bottom. ''Thanks daddy.'' He said feeling much better. He relaxed in his dad's arms. ''You got to rub my butt though to. You really made it hurt!'' Trunks said pouting.

Vegeta grimaced but reached down anyways to rub the sting out of his son's rear. Stupid fatherly obligations...so embarrassing!


	6. Chapter 5 (Time for Another Bath)

''Woman I am NOT Doing that! You are insane!'' Vegeta snarled angrily in a comical way. His face burning up at what his wife had suggested.

Bulma growled back and put her hands on her hips. ''You need to do something else with Trunks Vegeta! The only thing you do with him is train or you spank him when he acts up! Your going to start spending some time with him doing something more caring and gentle and I think taking a bath with each other would be very cute and would help the both of you. Are you to say you never bathed with your dad?'' Bulma asked in a huff.

Vegeta looked away his face burning up. ''Im not going to answer that! Besides the boy is fine with what we do together already.'' Vegeta said stubbornly. Saiyan's had a very complex way of life. That was until Frieza enslaved the race turned most of them into murdering monster's, himself included. He didn't quite know how to be a father either since he had been taken away from his when he was only 5. The only memories he had with his old man were his long talks, the training, the few spankings. Only once that he could remember had he and his father ever had a more human like moment, and it was when the two had cuddled together in bed in the Saiyan way. There tails were wrapped around each other and they were both nude. The skin to skin contact being very important between a sire and his cubs.

Of course Frieza had twisted him into thinking emotion's like that were a weakness. The horror's of living under that creature still affected him. And to think they were interrupting his fatherly duty's...it left a disgusting taste in his mouth.

Vegeta realized Bulma was glaring at him. He huffed. ''I'l try.'' He muttered before stalking away. The idea not fully settled with him.

* * *

The following day Vegeta had worked hard with his son, harder then ever before. The stress and anxiety building up in him had to be released. The training session had taken them till the stars were in the sky when they finally stopped. The door to the chamber opened and two very dirty and smelly warrior's stepped out. One with more strength in his step, the other dragging himself forward with each step.

''Ugh dad...dont you think we over did it? I could barely move even when I was super.'' Trunks said pitifully as he dragged his broken body out as he tried to keep up with his father. His muscles and bones ached and all he wanted to do was eat a senzu bean and take a hot bath.

Vegeta wiped sweat from his brow as he glanced back at his boy. ''You were getting used to the gravity, so I needed to increase your training regime.'' He lied. It was only a week ago that they had pushed up his son's training intensity. It would normally take about 3 to 4 weeks before Trunks was fully adjusted and needed to be pushed harder. Well, it looks like it was tough luck for Trunks. He would have to adept even faster.

Trunks groaned. ''So soon though? I cant think about doing that tomorrow. I doubt I'l even be able to move tomorrow.'' Trunks whined as they went inside the house.

Vegeta smirked. ''You will or I spank you till you find the strength.'' Vegeta said evilly as he looked back at the boy who pouted. He had done it in the past, so Trunks knew he wasnt joking. ''Now follow me.'' Vegeta said leading his son up stairs to the master bathroom.

Trunks blushed a bit at the spanking threat. His hands reached back to rub his booty in sympathy. ''You evil dad.'' He said in a not serious manner, thought the whine in his voice was very real. Blinking he cocked his head to the side. ''Where are we going?'' He asked.

''To my bathroom. We're taking a bath.'' Vegeta said as calmly as possible. He reached the room and opened up the door and stepped in. The bathroom was fit for a king, it was the very essence of what it meant to be rich. It was all about having the perfect bathroom.

Trunks forze at the door as his cheeks heated up. ''W-we're doing what?'' He asked choking on his words. His dad had to be joking. His dad would NEVER do that with him...infact...maybe he was tricking him up here so he could spank him with the bath brush! (All Spanking tool's in the house were made to be invincible with a wish from Shenron) Trunks hands went straight to his ass. ''Your not going to spank me with that bath brush are you?!'' Trunks said backing up.

Vegeta looked at his son in amusement. ''No, but if you dont get in here right now I might.'' he ordered. He smirked. ''We're just taking a bath, now hurry up.'' Vegeta said. ''And lock the door.'' Vegeta said taking off his boots and gloves.

Trunks hesitatingly entered and did as his father told him. Still worried for his buttcheeks health. ''Okay s-sure.'' Trunks said as a wave of shyness hit him. He kicked off his boots and too off his orange belt and wrist bands while taking off his top. Trunks had a good sense of modesty and did his best to never be caught naked by his parents, it was humiliating enough when he was stripped during a spanking by his dad. The thought of being naked with his dad and actually taking a bath with him..it was so foreign...not that it was bad...but he was embarrassed! He lowered his pants showing off his tight royal blue briefs with Pokemon Ball's on them. His face was bright red as he hesitated to actually lower them.

Vegeta had removed off his spandex suit leaving him in just his black boxer briefs. He held an internal sigh and dropped them to the floor while going over and turning on the hot water to fill up the deep bath tube. Looking back he eyed his adorable son up and down. ''Well, what are you waiting for?''

Trunks looked up and saw his dad's nude body. He quickly dropped his briefs and kicked them off. His dad's dick and everything...it was so much bigger then his little hairless noodle. Seeing his dad's black pubes made him even more shy about his hairless little boy organ's. Out of nowhere his small noodle hardened into an adorable 3 incher. he quickly covered himself. ''Dad stop staring, your embarrassing me.'' Trunks said looking away from his dad.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. ''Stop covering yourself, you dont have to feel so shy with yourself. We're both men. Nothing new to see. Now come on get in.'' Vegeta said stepping into the bath. He lowered himself down and sighed in relaxation.

Trunks blushed more but let his hands move out the way so he wasnt hiding his erection anymore. ''Okay..'' He murmured as he stepped into the hot bath. He couldn't stop the moan and purr that came from his chest as the hot water surrounded his sore body, it soothed away all the aches and pains. At least now hidden under the water he felt more secure. Plus his dad's laid back attitude it made him feel better.

Looking at the bigger man he felt the childish yearning to cuddle up with his father. Trunks wished he and his dad did more dumb things...kinda like taking baths together as they were right now. He did enjoy the things he did with his father already. He loved it really. The fighting and training, then his pranks that always had him over his dad's lap. Yea he hated being spanked and felt guilty with his action's after, but the one on one attention he got with his dad during that and the bit of comfort he would get after that..it was so great and he never felt his bond with his dad was ever stronger then those times. But...

Vegeta cut his son out of his thoughts. ''Trunks, c'mere.'' Vegeta said gently as he giuded his son closer to him. He had seen the look in his boy's eyes and he felt like he knew what his son needed.

Trunks blinked and floated to his dad where he was wrapped into a hug. His shocked expression turned into a teary eye'd smile as he hugged his dad back and cuddled into his big chest. He inhaled his dad's sweaty scent, it filled him with happiness and made him feel even more relaxed. ''Dad...we can do this more right?'' He asked softly as he looked up at the man he idolized.

Vegeta's arm held his son firmly to his chest. His hand patting his son's bottom and rubbing it. It was the next best thing to wrapping his tail around his son's, after all, neither of them had tails anymore. ''I'l try my best. I promise.'' He said gently. The fatherly role coming easier. He rested his head ontop of his son's.

Trunks yawned and smiled softly. The butt rubbing caused him to purr deep in his chest. Everything felt so right. ''Thanks dad. Your the best.'' He whispered smiling. His daddy was the best.

Vegeta kissed his son on the head. ''Get some rest cub.'' He murmured to his son. Soon his son had fell asleep. Being alone with Trunks like he was now...maybe he could make this happen more often. He never had felt happier. Looking down he brushed his son's lavender hair. He had an adorable cub. And he loved him.


	7. Chapter 7 (Secret Kissing)

Vegeta and Trunks both focused on Bulma's energy as it left the building. She was heading out on a long board meeting that would be on the other side of the planet.

''Go check.'' Vegeta ordered seriously still focusing on his wife's energy. Trunks nodded at his father and got up. The boy scurried off to make sure his mom had gotten everything and not forgotten anything.

After a tense 10 minutes Trunks came back with a smile. ''She didn't forget anything, I think we're free dad.'' Trunks said excited as he brought his fists up. A bright smile on his face as he looked at his dad with expectantly.

Vegeta kept his eyes closed and stayed silent. He had to be sure before they jumped the gun. But finally, it seemed they we're in the clear. Bulma was gone, and they were alone. His eyes opened up and he smirked at his little boy. ''She's gone.'' Vegeta said while opening up his arms.

In that instant Trunks jumped for joy. ''Yay! Finally!'' Trunks laughed as he jumped at his father, wrapping his hands around the man's neck while wrapping his legs around his middle at the same time his dad was standing up and opening up his arms for a hug, his tail swayed happily behind him, the apendage had grown back for both himself and his father recently. Trunks cuddled into his dad's neck with a smile as Vegeta carried him upstairs.

''Your excited huh arnt you?'' Vegeta asked with a snicker as he supported his son by letting Trunks sit on his forearm. You see, Vegeta had begun to slowly warm up to his son by the time he was 2 months old. Vegeta had grown a soft spot for him in his heart, but he fought against it, not liking it at all. Yet for years he would still be cold and neglectful, unable to be open with his son, instead he trained his son into a proper Saiyan, the only way to do that, was to be mean and a bit cruel as he taught his son how to fight and be tough, as well as pass along his skills and help his son create new ones. It was only when Trunks turned 6 that Vegeta began to act more like a father. It was still slow but it worked.

Now, Trunks was half way into his 7th year of life, and Vegeta had learned to find times and ways to be a proper Saiyan father to his boy. Even if it was weird.

Trunks was thankfully that he had a king sized bed now. His dad carrying him into his room ''Well yea, mom was breathing down our neck for like, forever.'' Trunks said childishly. It would only be times when they were alone that his dad would show him affection. And he liked it that way. The idea of being cuddly with his dad infront of his mom was just embarrassing.

Vegeta scoffed in agreement. ''I know.'' Vegeta grumbled as he closed his son's door and locked it just to be sure. His son's room was lavish. Soft blue carpet tickled his toes, bean bag chairs lined infront of the big TV hanging from the wall where computer's and game systems were hooked up, hundreds of video games were stacked up.

Then there were the 4 over flowing toy's chest filled to the brim. The walls were lined with posters and other such things. Other then that it was the big lavish bed and the small study corner for school work. Walking over to bed he tossed his son onto the bed. ''Well boy come on. Your not shy now are you.'' Vegeta said with a smirk as he pulled off his black t-shirt and tossed it to the floor.

Trunks laughed as he bounced on the bed. ''Jerk!'' Trunks shouted jokingly. He looked at his dad and blushed pink as his dad began to undress. Embarrassment coursed through his veins. ''No im not...'' Trunks huffed pouting as his blush grew brighter. They were just going to cuddle for the night. The true Saiyan way of course, it was their ritual. Which just meant they were to be nude. Still, it embarrassed him. He wasnt like Goten after all. Trunks unzipped his green jacket and tossed it on the ground before pulling off the blue t-shirt underneath leaving himself just in his blue shorts and underwear.

Vegeta grabbed his jeans and smirked. He enjoyed his son's embarrassment with nudity. ''The color of your face tells otherwise son.'' Vegeta taunted as he pushed off his jeans and black boxer briefs at the same time. His tail swayed behind him as he sat on the edge of the bed. His nude frame showing off his sculpted Super Saiyan body.

Trunks fumbled with his shorts as he looked away from his dad. His tail waved in meek embarrassment. ''You like teasing me to much.'' Trunks mumbled cutely. His hands found purchase and slipped his shorts and childish red and black briefs down his hips and down to his ankles. He kicked them off and turned quickly, flashing his dad with his small little boy penis and then his round bubble butt, which was smacked! ''Owwww jerk.'' Trunks pouted as he disappeared under the blankets to rub his bum. Trunks then popped the top of his head out of the blankets so only his hair, forehead and eyes were out. ''Okay, you can come in, ONLY if you know the password.'' Trunks said seriously as he glared at his father.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. ''I should have smack yea harder.'' Still, his son's childish ways were beyond adorable. ''Pumpkin Pickle, Pumpkin Pickle Pop.'' Vegeta said, his own cheeks a bit pink.

Trunks smiled underneath the blankets. ''Okay you can get in, but you got to rub my tush for that smack.'' Trunks said opening up the blankets for his dad.

Vegeta shook his head and slipped under the warm blankets. He wrapped his son up in a loving embrace, his hand finding Trunks assaulted rear and rubbed the 'abused' flesh under his palm, squeezing the soft cheeks and massaging it deeply. ''I was already going to do that.'' Vegeta murmured as his and Trunks tail's curled around each other in a comforting and caring grip.

Trunks instantly purred the moment his tail connected with his dad's. He sank into his dad's chest and cuddled deep into his warmth. With his buttcheeks being soothed and massaged and his tail wrapped with his dad, he felt the the safest he ever could.

The thing with Saiyan's tails, is that not only do they allow you to transform by looking at the moon and give you some extra strength, it gave them their more animalistic tendencies. Like being able to communicate and send forth primal but in depth feelings and emotion's like, like lust, anger, disappointment, confidence, caring, comradeship, and brotherly, motherly, or in this case, fatherly love and importance.

While Vegeta 'spoke' his own emotions to his son, Trunks also shared his own.

Feeling it all that his son felt caused Vegeta to smile and relax in the bed. He held his son tighter and rubbed his backside more lovingly. Vegeta leaned down and purred back softly. When his son's big blue eyes looked up at him and into his own black ebony eyes, it made his heart melt. He smiled and brushed his nose against his son's. ''I love you.'' He whispered as he gave his son a gentle kiss on the lips. For that second Vegeta let himself feel numb to everything else but his boy. A moment later he pulled away. It had only been a fatherly peck to the lips. But it felt him feeling amazing. It left his son feeling the same, and blushing like a storm.

Trunks eyes had closed for the kiss. It was gentle and soft. His mind went blank and everything was just about himself and his father. He kissed back and pouted cutely when it ended to soon for his liking. Looking in his dad's eyes he blushed and looked down. he buried his face in his dad's chest. ''Yuck...'' He said trying to make it seem like he didn't like it.

When his father laughed, he knew he had failed.

Before he could think another thought, his chin was cupped and he was looking back up at his dad. He closed his eyes, and the two kissed again. This time, just a bit longer...


	8. Chapter 8 (Cuddles)

Vegeta didn't know how long he had been laying in bed, tired and exhausted, unable to fall asleep. It must have been at least an hour or even two. He rolled from his back onto his left side, hoping that would do something. After a few minutes he grunted in annoyance and opened his eyes to the dark room, where just the faint light of the full moon came in from the window. He couldn't stop thinking.

Thinking about what? More accurately, who. At this moment in his life, it was a glaring obvious. His son, Trunks. The moment he had settled down to try to sleep, the prince has sensed for his son, to see if the boy was sleeping peacefully. When he noticed his son wasn't. He decided to wait for the boy to fall asleep himself. It was an instinctual habit he had finally decided to stop ignoring. As his cub's sire, he needed to be sure his son was in a peaceful slumber before he himself, could relish in unconsciousness.

After an hour of waiting and getting increasingly frustrated, he was able to figure out what was keeping his cub awake. The boy needed to be with him. To be held in his safe and strong arms, against his warm chest. It was going to be another one of _those_ nights.

Vegeta inwardly huffed at the thought. Not that he could lie to himself. He enjoyed these nights the most. Preferably after his son had come in and cuddled up to him. He absolutely hated when Trunks made him wait. The brat sure had inherited his parents pride and stubbornness.

_'Come on brat. Don't let your pride or embarrassment hold you back. You've done it before. Just come to me, you know I will welcome you.'_ Vegeta thought to himself, impatient for his son to snuggle into his chest. He made a subtle rising in his energy, enough for his son to notice. He tried his best to make it look like the gesture it was, for his son to come to him.

If any other soul, other the his wife, knew how soft he secretly was for his son, he would die of humiliation.

Just when it seemed like it didn't work. Vegeta sensed his son get up and out of bed before tip toeing out of his bedroom and down the hall to his own room. ''Finally.'' Vegeta grumbled under his breath as he scooted back a bit and pulled back the covers. He heard his son open and enter his room before closing the door behind him. He heard and sensed his son run quietly around the bed before hoping in, dressed in nothing but a pajama shirt and boxers.

''Sorry for keeping you waiting.'' Trunks whispered guiltily as he wormed himself into his father's open arms until he settled down, packed as tight and close to his father's chest as he could go.

Vegeta in turn pulled the blankets up to his son's chin while wrapping his arms around the boy. ''It's fine Trunks.'' Vegeta said in a whisper, the weight of exhaustion heavy in his voice. His warm chest rumbling against his son.

The heir to the Saiyan Race purred softly in delight at the rumbling of his sire's chest. Trunks pressed his cheek tight across his dad's chest and curled into a ball. ''I love you dad.'' Trunks whispered in Shyness, yet pure honesty. He could feel his eyes growing heavy and he let them close on their own.

"I love you to Trunks.''

The quiet, but proud whisper was all that Trunks needed. Within seconds his breathing evened out as he fell asleep, protected and warm in his father's arms. At the same time, Vegeta felt his son fall asleep. The proud man gave his cub a secret kiss to the top of his head before he to, let himself fall into a blissful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 (Horror Movie Night)

''Come on you dumb app. Crack the code a little faster please?'' Trunks asked in his bratty/childish whine tone of voice. The Eight year old was staring at his phone with annoyance. His eyes were narrowed and he was subconsciously pouting. The half Saiyan son of Prince Vegeta and Bulma Briefs was sitting in his Mother's and Father's bedroom. In his hands he held his phone which had a cable connected to it and to his mom's PC. On the screen was Netflix. The username for his mom's account was already typed in, but the password part was still blank.

Then his phone beeped, the app he had downloaded had finally cracked his mom's Netflix password. Trunks grinned and pumped his fist in the air. ''Finally! Took you long enough.'' Trunks said to himself with a snort. He typed in the password and watched as he was let into the account. ''Ha-ha! It worked!'' Trunks quickly typed in the movie he was looking for.

_'Demon Chronicles 1'_

The movie (And its squeal) was rated M for mature. It was apparent that Trunks had been denied to see the movie because of it's content warning. Annnnnd because of that, the boy had hacked into his mother's Netflix account just so he could see it. With a grin, Trunks got up from the computer and turned off the lights before he jumped onto his mom and dad's bed, laying right in the middle so he could get the perfect view to the movie that was now starting to play on the Flat screen TV that hung on his parent's wall. Grinning to himself Trunks thought back on how well planned he had done this little stunt. He had waited for his mom to go out of town, as well as wait for his father to start his evening training session. A session that lasted at least four hours. More then enough time to get through BOTH of the movies.

''Im such a genius.'' Trunks said to himself with a smirk. His ego inflated.

''You so sure about that brat?''

Trunks snapped his head to the left as soon as he heard the familiar voice as he jumped in fright. ''D..Dad!? How did you get in here?! Why are you in here?!'' The boy asked with a shaky and nervous tone. He was in BIG trouble now...

Vegeta snorted as he walked to the computer to pause the movie. ''Your mother called me when she got an alert that her computer and Netflix whatever was hacked. She knew it was you because your phone was connected to the PC. She SCREAMED at me to not allow you to watch whatever dumb movie you wanted to watch.'' Vegeta said in annoyance as he scowled. His ear was still ringing from his wife's loud screaming.

''Oh...'' Trunks blushed in embarrassment as he looked down at his lap. He should have known that his mom had some kind of anti-hack program on her computer. Looking up quickly at his dad he gave him a fearful look. ''I-I'm not in trouble am I?'' He asked as he felt his buttcheeks twitch. He knew how stern his dad was. And how quick he could find himself over his dad's lap over the slightest thing.

Vegeta just snorted and crossed his arms. ''Calm down son. I'm not going to spank you. Hell I don't even care if you watch the stupid movie. Though your mother sure expects me to punish you.'' Vegeta said with a small smirk. Before his son could he respond he turned around and unpaused the movie. ''But I don't care what your mother expects me to do. In fact, im going to let you watch the movie.'' Vegeta said with a very clear smirk.

Trunks blinked and confusion at the strange twist. Soooo...he wasn't going to be punished? AND he could still watch the movie? While he was happy about both of those things, he knew that there had to be some kind of catch. ''Okay...but what's the catch?'' Trunks asked seriously as he crossed his arms and looked at his dad intensely, searching for any clues.

This time Vegeta just smiled and walked around the bed. ''The catch is, is that I'm going to watch it with you. I wan't to see just what has my son so interested in that he risked being found out and punished for it.'' Vegeta said as he kicked off his boots and climbed onto the bed. He then picked his son up and dropped him next to him on his left side before he laid down and wrapped an arm around his boy's shoulders. Then he crossed his ankles and put his other arm back behind his head to lean against it.

Okay. So maybe he wanted to watch the movie with his son. Not because he was interested in the movie, but because he wanted to spend sometime with Trunks. Not that he was going to admit it.

Meanwhile, Trunks was left speechless and with questions. ''But Dad...'' Oh. Ohhh. He understood now. Trunks smiled cutely and looked away. His blush spreading a bit further across his cheeks. The Eight year old cuddled into his dad's chest, leaning his head against it. ''Thanks.''

Vegeta just gave a none caring huff as watched the movie.

As the movie progressed Vegeta watched with a slowly widening smirk as his son would squeak or yelp in fear. Eventually his son got so scared he pulled the blankets up around his shivering form. The boy buried his head into his dad's chest from time to time with a fearful squeal of ''Ahhhh! Daddy!"

By the time the movie was over. Trunks had his arms wrapped tightly around his father's neck as he hid beneath the blankets, far to scared of the dark now to move out from them or let go of his dad.

''Is...is it o..over?'' Trunks asked with a trembling voice and lip.

''Yes son. The movie is over. Now are you ready to come out from the blankets?'' Vegeta asked in what any other child would call a scolding tone. But to Vegeta and Trunks, it was merely some teasing.

''N..No! Im not coming out until the sun is up.'' Trunks said with a sniffle.

Vegeta huffed and shook his head. With a simple tensing of his muscle's he transformed into a Super Saiyan. The golden aura lighting up the room. ''There, now can you come out?'' Vegeta made sure to give his son a tighter hug as well to draw him out.

Trunks shyly poked his head, and only his head out from under the covers. ''Y..Yea...I guess.'' The boy whispered as he looked around the lit up room.

''Oh shit it's a demon Trunks!" Vegeta shouted suddenly and loudly.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Trunks screamed in fear and put his head back under the covers, clenching tightly to his dad. As Vegeta started to laugh, Trunks felt his face burn up red in embarrassment at the prank. He peeked his head out from the covers and looked up at his dad with a small glare.

''Daaaaddy! Trunks whined cutely as he pouted and puffed his red cheeks.

Vegeta only laughed louder, and soon after. So did his son.


End file.
